nactabletopfandomcom-20200215-history
Session 12b (Stars of Io)
After going to great lengths to sneak into the city, the Star Pals attempt a poorly planned theft of the temple. Status *DM: Bryce *Players: **Raymond - Naiveral ***XP: 5325 **Ryan - Wuelasselin ***XP: 5525 **Paul - Gnarlimb ***XP: 5325 **Shelley - Zem ***XP: 5235 *Date: October 4, 2012 *Location: Paul's parents house Summary Starward Ho *fly to Dagger Coast *Gnarl and Zem sneak into Baldur's GateRK1 *Arrange for fake papers with Bartleby of the Beligerant Lichen. *investigate temple of Bahamut *Wuel and Naiv investigate Candle Keep *Gnarl and Zem sneak in Wuel and Naiv, get fake papers for everyone Intruders in the Temple *go into temple disguised *talk to guard about disc *guard takes disc *talk to scholar about dragon pactRK2 *get escorted out *Wuell sneaks into library *rest of us locked up *Wuell steals back disc, can't find sword *rest escape, knock out guard Holy Smackdown *go out through main hall, fight beginsRK3 *try to steal sword, dude appears *Gnarl killed *rest locked up, awaiting trial Commentary *PP **Splitting the party here in the beginning made me nervous, but I didn't see any smarter way. This might have been one of those times when needed a gimme to keep things smooth. I liked the glimpses of characters we got of the people in the towns. Whatever is going on in Candle Keep Crater is pretty intriguing as well. **The temple has a cool design. I think I'm going to start asking for sketches of floor plans in places I think we'll be fighting in, because I've gotten some unpleasant surprises a few times now (with regards to strategy). I'm not going to carry the disc anymore if we ever get it back. I'm glad Ryan got a chance to wreak some wizardly havoc in the library. **The fight was in a cool room, and the dragon paladin guy was neat, but the fight ended sooner than I expected. All of the sneaking and reconnaissance took up a good chunk of the night, and by the time we were actually in the temple all together, we were hasty and a bit frazzled. Exhibit A: I'm pretty sure NOBODY thought to use the portal gun to steal the sword. **Being killed when unconscious seemed off for temple guards. Of course, it was the smartest thing to do strategically, especially because of my gecko, but it seemed out of character. ***'DM NOTE-- I know this was a bit out of character, but everyone seemed to be falling asleep. This fight was going downhill and I wanted to end it as quickly as possible.' **Niflung and the Temple have brought up a good questions that we can't answer very satisfactorily: why should we be the ones to gather and protect the Stars? We need to work this out, especially with a trial coming up. / * RK1 **As always splitting the party slowed things down to a damn crawl... I'm not sure if there's really a way around this in future. * RK2 **It was a little frustrating that the temple folk didn't want to have more dialogue with us over the artifact. As some of the most wanted people in the Kingdom we obviously were taking a big risk being in the city. * RK3 **I feel that there were a a couple of things that went wrong in this battle. One was that the slow time effect was not described in such a way that made it clear that that is what it was. (by mixing in the daze mechanic it felt more like an instantaneous effect than a lingering one) and then there was the killing blow to Gnarlimb that seemed counter to the alignment of temple folk. *RB **I had a ton of fun screwing around in the lab, but I'm not exactly sure if I was meant to accomplish anything besides getting the disc back and freaking out some scholars. Not to say I need any real motivation to do that. **I'm really not sure what the hell happened in that big battle, probably because I was half-asleep at the time. The eff with that sword? And that avatar freak? **I did feel like we made some legitimate efforts to ask questions and were stonewalled at every turn. None of these people seemed very keen on hearing us out or listening to reason. Niflung I can understand, but Bahamut's worshippers ought to follow their god's example on compassion. Loot *Lost everything